


Thank Fuck For Epi-pens

by foxy_abb98



Series: The Series of Unfortunate Dates [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, Anaphylatic Shock, Epi-Pen, Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M, Panic, Picnics, Really light teasing, Wasp Sting, Worried Steve McGarrett, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: “Err, Danno, are you OK? You’re looking a little pale round the edges,” Steve fretted, moving closer to his boyfriend to inspect him easier.





	Thank Fuck For Epi-pens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So this is my next instalment for 'The Series of Unfortunate Dates'. This one is slightly longer but I enjoyed writing it up although I had to do my fair share of research into epi-pen's.
> 
> As always, any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! Xx

Pulling up into the hiking trail car park, Steve shifted the Camaro out of drive and into park before putting the handbrake on. He turned to look at Danny who sat next to him who looked blissfully content, something he hardly ever did when Steve was the one in the driver's seat.

“Are you alright, Danno? You look too happy for a man who’s always complaining the second he gets in the car with me,” Steve teased, feeling his own contentment wash through him at the prospect of the relaxing day ahead of them.

Danny rolled his eyes at his partner’s remark. “Of course I’m alright, Babe. This is literally the first weekend we’ve had off for ages now and I’m so ready to spend the day with my boyfriend,” Danny replied, grabbing Steve’s hand over the centre console.

This may have been the first weekend off they’d had in ages from work but it was the first date they had been able to go on in months. Having two children visiting pretty much most nights and weekends nowadays meant there was little alone time for Steve and Danny outside of work. Neither of them minded though, the kids meant the world to the both of them.

Steve leaned across to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before he clapped his hands together. “Well then, let’s get this show on the road. We want to be high enough up the mountain to get a nice view for the picnic,” Steve announced, stepping out of the car and opening the boot. Following Steve's lead, Danny exited the car and watched as Steve grabbed his backpack before slinging it on his shoulders and passing Danny's his.

"Let's get locked up and get hiking. I've got the perfect place in mind, it will be beautiful," Steve declared, shutting the boot and taking his boyfriend's hand in his.

Walking away from the car and towards the trail entrance, both men had an extra spring in their step. Hiking may not have been Danny's first choice for this long awaited date but anytime spent with Steve outside of work was a tick in Danny's book.

************************************

An hour later saw both men slowing down to take in the beautiful scenery surrounding them. They had seen a handful of people on their way up here but standing there now taking in the beauty and serenity of the nature around them saw just the two men, standing hand in hand.

"This place is stunning, it's actually so beautiful, Steve," Danny announced, eyes wide with awe.

"Yeah, it really is. Very beautiful," came Steve's reply, Danny turned to his boyfriend to find him not looking at the scenery but at Danny himself, "very beautiful indeed."

"You cheesy fucker, why do you have to say stuff like that?" Danny asked, cheeks flaring red under Steve's appreciative gaze.

"Because it's true. No doubt about it."

"Yeah, well..." Danny trailed off, still not use to Steve's declarations of love, no matter how big or small.

Sensing Danny's awkwardness over the conversation, Steve nudged him with his shoulder, "how about we get the food out? I don't know about you but I'm absolutely starving."

"Sounds good to me, how about over there?" Danny asked, pointing to an open patch of grass that gave them full view of the surrounding nature.

"Definitely, Babe," Steve replied, pulling Danny over to the patch before settling down onto the sun-warmed grass.

Taking food out of their backpacks, both men began spreading the Tupperware boxes out, removing the lids of the foods they were to eat first. A selection of food had been brought along with them; cheese, biscuits, grapes and strawberries all included in the mix. When Danny brought out the flask of red wine, enough in there for one glass each, a smile grew on both men’s faces.

“This date has been a long time coming. I love that the kids are with us more these days but it’s nice to spend some alone time with you, too,” Danny smiled, feeling his body relax due to the soothing sounds coming from the birds flying above.

“Absolutely, Babe. Those kids are the best but I like _my_ Danno time. The one nobody else gets to see,” Steve winked, knowing just how much his teasing would annoy Danny.

“You’ll get the _Danno time_ you’re thinking about once we get back home,” Danny replied, already thinking of how much fun they’ll be having once they get home, “anywayyyy, can we please eat now? I’m wasting away here.”

“Why of course. Hey, open wide!”

Before Danny could even react, a grape hit him squarely on the lips. He scowled at Steve, before opening his mouth, seeing the next grape already coming at him.

The next half an hour saw both men tossing food back and forth, sharing chunks of cheese and washing it all back with their glass of wine.

Just as they were debating whether to head back or stay for a while longer, Danny lent back resting his weight on his hands. Neither of them saw the wasp get squished under his palm nor did Danny feel the sharp sting as the venom penetrated his skin.

Steve who already had his eyes on his boyfriend began to notice the changes in his partner straight the way. Danny only began to notice when his chest started to constrict.

“Err, Danno, are you OK? You’re looking a little pale round the edges,” Steve fretted, moving closer to his boyfriend to inspect him easier.

Danny having only had this happen once before when he was a child choked out a gasp of air, “fuck, Steve… I can’t breathe.”

Danny’s eyes widen in panic, his tongue felt like it was triple the size making no space for the air he was breathing in to go to his lungs. His palms were sweating and he could already see the red hives blotching themselves over his arms where they were uncovered.

“Think it… wa-… wasp,” Danny gasped out, struggling to get his words out past the swelling tongue in his mouth, “bag… Ste… epi-… epi-pen.”

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve jumped over to Danny’s backpack, ripping it open and pulling out everything he had got in there, “where, where, where the fuck are you?” he shouted, talking to the inanimate object that when he looked in the outside pocket, was staring straight back at him.

“I’ve got it!” he announced, holding it up as though it was a flare.

Turning round, he noticed how Danny had collapsed onto his side, his grip on his chest had reduce considerably as his airways continued to close up making him weak.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve flicked off the blue safety cap, before positioning the epi-pen next to his boyfriend’s thigh, glad that the man had decided to wear shorts today instead of his ridiculously tight jeans he insisted on wearing on days off.

“Steve… do it,” Danny whispered out, beginning to believe that this could be the last time he would see his partner’s pretty face.

Taking a deep breath himself to calm his nerves, Steve jabbed the epi-pen firmly into Danny’s thigh, counting in his head for 3 seconds before removing it and discarding it on the grass.

Grabbing his partner’s hand, Steve immediately fished his phone out of his pocket before dialling 911 where he explained the situation. Giving the operator his location, he was informed that EMT’s would be arriving by air who were approximately 10 minutes out.

Finishing up his call, Steve was pleased to notice that Danny was beginning to come around more, his breathing less laboured and the colour of his face becoming more rosy than the pasty white he had been only a few minutes earlier.

“Ste- Steve… tha-thank you,” Danny got out, his tongue still feeling swollen but finally able to feel oxygen reach his lungs.

“EMT’s are 10 minutes out, Babe. Just relax, I won’t let you go,” Steve choked out, squeezing his partner’s hand and feeling his emotions fall over him, “I won’t let you go, I promise.”


End file.
